Shattered Hearts
by Lunar Praesule
Summary: Because he was the only one who saw the Heartless, Sora Hikaru was shipped off to Hollow Bastion Mental Hospital. But between protecting himself from the heartless, psychologists, and fending off threats everywhere, can he think of a way to escape? Will he be able to escape?


_**Okay, so this is my first full length fanfic. I'm really nervous, not gonna lie. Anyway, it's rated m for eventful lemon, cause it's a yaoi(gay male sex). Here's the first chapter of Shattered Hearts. I do not own Kingdom Hearts, nor any of it's characters. If I did, Sora and Riku would have confessed their love for each other long ago. **_

The bright lights stung as they shined in Sora's eyes. He squinted as the florescent bulbs blinded him, making him almost forget about his current situation. He was currently strapped to a hospital cart being wheeled into Hollow Bastion Mental Ward. He struggled against the straps, unaware that he was making them tighter around his wrist. He didn't belong here! He was normal! All he had tried to do was warn people about the Heartless. The troublesome creatures were invisible to everyone else but him. And they were troublesome. Always causing mischief or hurting someone. He had tried to warn people about them. But all that got him was mocked and called crazy. And when he couldn't do that, he tired to stop them. And the only good that did was being labeled as a danger to society. Coupled with the fact that the Heartless tried to attack him, he was also labeled as a danger to himself. And, so, this was how he ended in this predicament. Strapped to the cart being wheeled into the mental hospital.

The orderly continued to push the cart into a room, where a tall bald elderly man with two men flanked by both sides stood. All three of the men had tan skin. One had long hair that ended at his waist, while the other had spiky long hair that reached his shoulders. The other two men had silver white hair, and all three of them had piercing gold eyes. Sora shifted (what little he could, being strapped and all) nervously as all three of the men looked at him. The bald man began to speak.

"Sora Hikaru, I would like to formally welcome you to Hollow Bastion Mental Hospital." The man's voice sounded like he swallowed gravel and kept it lodged in his through. "My name is Xehanort and I am the owner of this fine hospital. These are my sons Ansem," the son with the longer hair, bowed. "And my other son, Xemnas." The other son sneered. "They are the master doctors who will be in charge of your rehabilitation. While you are a patient, you will follow the rules that I have placed. There is to be no bodily contact with any of the other patients. If any guards, orderlies, or my sons or myself approach you, you are to cease movement and place your hands behind your head. Any movement will be considered as you being hostile and the appropriate measures will be taken against you. You are not to use anything that can be used as a weapon. Any rules that are broken will result in you being thrown in The Pit. Do I make myself clear?" "Yes", Sora managed to squeak out. Xehanort looked pleased, before smirking. "I am glad you understand these rules. I hope you're stay here will be pleasant." He turned to his sons and jerked his head. "Get him cleaned and out of my sight." Ansem and Xemnas both bowed before speaking in unison. "Yes, Father. Right away."

The orderly undid the straps and pulled him roughly from the cart. Pushing him in his back, he was told to follow the two brothers out the room and down the hallway. Ansem spoke up first. "First you will be deloused." Sora was stripped out of his clothes and the orderly through a white powder on Sora and a few seconds later, Sora started crying out.'Holy Shit! This shit burns!', he internally screamed as the powder fell onto him. Xemnas spoke up after his brother. "Then you will be scrubbed and cleaned." A high pressure blast of water was blasted onto his naked body as he barely had time to cover his private parts. The water felt as if he had been shot with a shotgun. When the water was finally turned off, Sora resembled a wet dog that had just came in from the rain. "Here are your clothes. No pockets, so you won't be able to hide anything." The orderly threw a thin white shirt and pants at him watching him as he got dressed. After he was dressed, the two brothers started walking out the room while, the orderly pushed him in the back again, this time harder that before. "You'll meet up with the other patients in what is known as the Green Room. There, you will stay until it is time for dinner. While there, you are expected to behave accordingly. Any disobedience will be met with force. Do you understand?" Both brothers had finished speaking and turned around to look at him. Sora nodded. "Excellent", Ansem spoke up. "Welcome to the Green Room." He opened two doors that revealed a white room with only two windows and desk with chairs everywhere. "We hope you survive the experience," sneered Xemnas, as the orderly pushed Sora into the room before shutting the door and leaving.

The doors closed with a loud bang, making the poor boy jump. As all the other inmates looked up at him, he looked down towards the floor and made his way to a small chair. He sat down in it, and pulled his knees to his stomach, and before long, he started to whimper. 'I don't belong here. I don't belong here!' Fat tears began to fall down his cheeks and started to wet the floor. He could feel the stares of all the other inmates on him, but he couldn't find himself to care. All that mattered was the fact that he didn't belong here. He began to let out chocking sobs. He had to get out of here. He didn't belong here! His hands clutched his head. 'No Nonononononnonononono! I have to get outta here!,' he internally wimpered. What sounded like a muffled voice started to speak to him, but he couldn't find himself to care. When he shook his head, the voice got louder. Sora closed his eyes and covered his ears with his hands. When he felt a hand touch him, he clenched up. 'Oh no. Someone's gonna try to beat me up.' Oh how he had wished that those little Heartless bastards would show up right now and start breaking random shit. "Please, just let me go", he cried. "Just let me go, let me go. Let me go." He had started to hyperventilate. Suddenly, he felt a sting on his cheek. Whoever it was had smacked him. He dropped his hands from his ears and rubbed the spot where he got smacked. He opened his eyes wide, surprised. He saw a young man with snow white hair and piercing aqua-marine eyes looking at him with a concerned look on his face. "Sorry for smacking you, but I needed to get your attention. You were starting to annoy some of the other patients and you don't want that." Sora took in the boy's features. His snow white hair and greenish blue eyes stood in matched his pale smooth skin. Sora shut his eyes again, when he felt himself blush. "Hey, are you okay? You look a little red. Are you coming down with something?" He pushed his hand up to Sora's head and kept it there. The boy's cool hand felt good against Sora's warm body. "You're a little warm, but you should be okay." Sora opened his eyes again. The boy smiled. "My name's Riku. What's yours?" Sora looked down before mumbling out his name. Riku didn't seem to hear him, because he asked again. "Sora," he replied a little louder. "My name is Sora." Riku had heard that time, because he smiled again,and Sora got a glimpse of his pearly white teeth. "Well, Sora, why don't you come and sit with me and my friend over at the bench by the window over here?" He pointed at the bench at the far side of the room, where Sora could make out a figure sitting at. The figure waved, and Sora looked away. "What do you say, Sora? Riku flashed that smile again and Sora felt himself go red again and imminently looked at the ground. Riku noticed this and spoke again. "It's got to be better than sitting here, all by yourself. Also, I think it would be good for you to know that not all of us are insane savages that would beat you for making noise. It's also unlikely that any of these other guys would mess with you, if you're sitting with us." Sora perked up at that statement. Not wanting to be left alone, he looked up to Riku and nodded. Riku grinned and stood up and stretched his hand out, helping Sora up. Even after he was up, Sora held tightly to Riku's hand. Riku chuckled at this, but did not let go. "They won't bite. Well, some of them won't. Some of them will though." Sora clutched his hand tighter and Riku laughed. "It was a joke, Sora. They won't. None of those people are in here. They're in a different wing." The two boys were getting closer towards the bench. Sora could make out a red headed girl sitting down. As they got closer, the girl smiled and waved. Sora shyly waved back. Once they had got to the bench, Riku let go of Sora's hand to sit down. Sora followed suit, but pouted at the fact that his hand was released. The girl noticed this, while Riku and Sora did not and her eyes flashed for a quick second. Riku turned to the girl. "Kairi, this is Sora. He was a little spooked before, but I think he's coming around." Kairi smiled and held out her hand to Sora. "It's nice to meet you, Sora. Don't worry, I'm friendly. I won't bite." Sora shook her hand before looking down at the table. "We can all be friends. It's nice to have friends in a place like this, don't you think? I've known Riku for some time and any friend of his is a friend of mine." Riku looked at the Kairi and frowned. "Kairi, calm down. Don't overwhelm him. Give him a chance to speak. Let him make up his own mind." When she stopped speaking, Riku looked over to Sora, who looked to be thinking things through. Finally, he looked at them both and replied, "Yeah we can be friends." They both smiled at him. "Great", Kairi said, quite pleased with the answer that he gave her.

After a while, Sora continued to listen to Kairi and Riku talk while he gave a few one word answers. Pretty soon, one of the guards walked into The Green Room and announced that it was time for bed. Riku looked up at the clock and exclaimed, "Wow, it's that time already? We've been here for hours." He and Kairi stood up from the bench, before looking at Sora's confused expression. "Get up, and follow us." Sora followed suit as a guard with brown spiky hair walked over. He eyed Sora, before looking back at Riku and Kairi. "He's new, I assume?" Sora imminently looked down. Riku turned to Sora, while speaking to the guard. "Yeah Terra. He's new. This is Sora." Riku then started speaking to Sora. "Terra's one of the nicer guards. He's not like the other ones." Terra smiled at Sora. "Don't worry, Sora. I'll make sure you'll be alright when you aren't around these two. You're in good hands with them. They'll look out for ya and will show you in the right direction." Sora nodded at this. "Alright, you three, get in line. Time for bed. The other two nodded and Riku grabbed Sora by the hand again. As Riku lead him away toward a line, Kairi fell in another line. Sora, noticed this and asked, "Where's Kairi going? She isn't coming with us?" Riku shook his head. "No, she's headed to the females wing." Sora glanced at Kairi and waved at her. She smiled and waved back before her line started moving. Their line started moving and Riku let go of Sora's hand. "No body contact out here", he explained to Sora. Sora nodded and kept moving with the rest of the line. After a while, the line went into a hallway filled with doors, and it stopped. Riku turned to Sora. "These are our rooms. You'll be rooming by yourself. There are no roommates here." Sora nodded. Terra spoke in a deep commanding voice. Alright everyone. Bed time! Sora, you follow me." Sora stepped out of line and followed Terra, while Riku walked over towards his own room. Terra pointed to a room. "This here is your room. Inside you'll find a set of pajamas on your bed. Also, I tried to get you a room that was closest to Riku. I know what it's like to be alone in a new place." Terra smiled at the last part. As Terra opened the door to the room, Sora saw turned around and saw that his room was directly across from Riku's. Riku smiled, waved, and walked into his own room. Sora waved back and followed Terra into the room. "Here you are, kiddo. Welcome to your room." Room was an overstatement. There was only a hard looking bed with what looked like a thin piece of cloth that was to serve as cover. Terra rubbed the back of his head. "I know it isn't much, but try to make the most of it. Try to get a good night's sleep as well." Sora nodded as Terra walked out the room and shut the heavy metal door. As he heard Terra's feet walk away,he glanced around the small stone room. This was going to be a long night. All the other doors shut and the lights soon clicked off. He stripped off his clothes and ran his hands over all the scars that he received from the Heartless. Each one told a different tale. Each one was obtained while trying to stop them from hurting anyone. In the end, he was the one that got blamed for hurting the person he was trying to save. He then grabbed the thin pajamas and put them on. As he headed toward his bed, Riku whispered his name. "Hey, Sora. You there?" Sora walked towards the door and spoke up. "Yeah, I'm here." Riku spoke again. Try to get some sleep tonight. Don't let your thoughts dwell on this place." Sora nodded, remembering that Riku couldn't see it, and spoke up "Alright." Riku started walking away from the door. "Good night, Sora". Sora did the same, and replied good night was well. He climbed into his bed and laid there for a while. After wishing that sleep would grant him his wish and it failing, he looked up at the ceiling. _'This was going to be a long night'_, he thought.

_**I know it's short, but I'm trying to make the chapters longer. Updates will be every Wednesday. Please review! **_


End file.
